dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Martian Manhunter Vol 4 5
| StoryTitle1 = Heart/Head | Synopsis1 = A man in a homemade cape talks to himself on a beach in Ghana. The voice of Martian Manhunter tries to explain the tragic current state of Mars to another voice, a distracted homeless man. The homeless man immediately undercuts Martian Manhunter's poetry to summarize: soon a terrible choice will become available to him and he does not know what he will do. The Martian Manhunter voice, hesitantly, agrees. In space, the Martian moon Phobos has come loose and floats towards Earth, while on the beach, Aquaman steps out of the swell... At Dulles International Airport, Daryl Wessel, Leo Chandler, and Alicia are carrying the two halves of Mr Biscuits through security. The group is being hunted by security services, but, curiously, they are able to get through TSA with the minimum of fuss. On the other side, Leo attributes this to the telepathy of the Martian Manhunter, who they are all fragments off. If they unite, they can resurrect the late hero, and fight off the attacking Martians. So, as much as Daryl may dislike working with a murderer like Leo they need each other. According to what they know, they must journey to Kokota International Airport in Ghana, to find a man called the Mould, who is like them, and can guide them the rest of the way... but first, Mr Biscuits demands a bathroom break, during which he loudly and joyously reassembles himself to the embarrassment of Daryl and the bewilderment of the humans in the airport. On a stretch of beach in Ghana, Aquaman has found a Saudi woman who he believes is the Martian Manhunter. She wakes up and kisses him, causing them both to react in shock. The situation is calmed by the arrival of the man in the homemade cape, who has the voice of J'onn J'onzz. Introducing himself as the Mould, he knows that the Saudi woman is the Pearl. They are two aspects of the Martian Manhunter, with the Mould representing his "head", while the Pearl representing his "heart". Aquaman, confused, stammers out that he likes J'onn as a friend, but will help them if they want. When his help is gracefully refused, he retreats into the ocean, troubled, as the other two go to a nearby jeep. At Dulles, Alicia is watch a news broadcast about the escalating conflict the Martians are causing. Mr Biscuits comes to say goodbye, offering her a duffel bag full of donuts as a parting gift. The alien explains hat he might die in Ghana, and he wants to save his friend. But he wants her to know that she is not unwanted, and that she is worth fighting for. Tearfully, the two hug, and part. But as Alicia watches the group fly away, she is accosted by a group of identical men in suits and shades, who want her to come with them. Immediately realising that these are Martians, Alicia runs, shouting at people to wake up, as monstrous alien beasts barrels down on her. On the plane, Daryl's attempts at small-talk are interrupted when Leo is moved to tears. Something significant is about to happen. In Ghana, the Mould has led the Pearl to Bosumtwi, a meteor impact site which is a holy site in Ashanti tribal tradition. A million years ago, something from Mars struck Earth, and today, as Phobos comes into position above it, it anchors the moon with a large beam of red energy. Eons past, Martian seer-sages predicted that only one world in the Solar System could comfortably support life at a time. Mars was killed so Earth could live. Now, Earth will be killed so that the Martian Manhunter's home can be reborn! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * ** Martian Maneater Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Ghana Air 747 * Jeep | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}